What Lies Beneath An Alice
by BonniePink
Summary: A new girl Is accepted into Alice Academy. However, something evil slither's underneath that cute exterior of her's. Is It human? A demon? Or something else? Is everyone in danger? And what happens when Natsume has a.......? Read to find out! RxR
1. Welcome To Alice Academy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gakuen Alice

**Authors note: **_This story will be starting off with an important event before the chapter actually starts, If you don't read It correctly, pay any attention, or forget about it, then you may be lost in the following chapters. Oh, and RxR and tell me what you think. Thank-you_.

W**hat Lies Beneath**

The luminous screen trembled inside the obscure room, making the shadows lengthen and shift eerily. The moonlight cast a hazy glow through the waving portiere, dancing silently in the shadows. The screen altered to a variant channel, screeching blares resounding from this process. In this particular residing channel, there is a well-groomed man reciting the latest disclosure about the restless city.

"Were here-live today, Fuji News Network, at one of the most vehement site's in Japan."

Sirens wailed and flashed bright crimson inside the crackling screen. Police scattered across the area behind the news reporter appearing distorted and perplexed by the spectacle before them. The man breathed and continued,

"On this Thursday, police have been investigating the scene for more than six hours straight, unable to truly figure out what happened this evening. Investigators say a women neighboring the family's home heard a terrible commotion from next door and immediately left her home and approached her neighbors household. The women claimed entering the house noticing the house lock broken and came upon a tragic sight. Both parents, mother and father, of a small girl named Hinaichigo Jun were sprawled on their bed beaten to death with many broken limbs and more. Hinaichigo Jun was found in her bedroom resting peacefully and unharmed. Police confirm that a burglar had barged into the house killing both parent's not awakening the small child. However, this has yet to be established, more information will be provided with the next following days, now back to you-"

There was a soft click and the screen was absorbed in darkness. A figure sat casually in the obscurity of his room, a gleaming smirk radiating from his lips. He drowned further in his seat, coking his head back staring blankly at the ceiling.

He cackled, "How...interesting..."

* * *

C**_hapter one: Welcome to Alice Academy!_**

A youthful adolescent sauntered timidly down a corridor that would become a constant reminder of what she was and how diverse she is to the 'outside world'. The 'outside world'; that's what it was considered as now, a place she grew up and can never return too. Her small hand tensed around someone's palm, she had been clinging to his hand ever since she placed a tender foot on school grounds. She shot a quivering glance up at the young adult that sided her.

"Ne, Narumi-sensei...?"

"Yes? Is something wrong?" The kind, Narumi, inquired to the child with a pleasing smile.

Her eyes glossed and her pink lips trembled with hesitation. Gulping down the lump of intimidation she captivated her eyes to the marble flooring. Watching her feet play a steady beat as they clacked against the ground.

"Gomenasai...It's nothing important..."

Narumi's soft smile was still visible against his charming features as the stare in his brilliant violet eyes were delicate. And even though Narumi wasn't able to read minds, he had a general idea of what the young girl was dreading.

"There's no need to be frightened. As long as Hina-chan is Hina-chan, you'll do just fine." Narumi benevolently reassured her discouragement.

She nodded lightly with uneasy thoughts flowing through her head, "...Hai."

Mr. Narumi walked into the utter chaos that was class-B of the elementary school branch. Paper airplanes zoomed across the room, crashing into various objects including students. Loud chattering erupting from each individuals mouths, penetrating Mr. Narumi's ears like bullets. This classroom was all but bland.

"Okay, everyone, please settle down for an important announcement!" Narumi strained his voice, making every effort to be heard.

It was delusive of him to try to restrain the blustering class. For in result, it had appeared they grew even more disruptive, continuing to launch spit balls at each other and draw animate things in mid air. Narumi heaved an ample sigh, drawing himself into persuasive mode.

"Oh, so I see, I guess none of you will meet the new student. That's fine. Though, such a shame, her Alice is one of the best I've seen thus far, too bad she won't be attending this class anymore. Oh, well, I'll just switch her class's and-"

"Wait! Mr. Narumi."

The class had manage to drift into whispers, slowly dying into an unimaginable silence. Sumire Shoda, the self-declared president of the Natsume and Ruka fan club, held her hand high into the air.

"Yes, Sumire?" Narumi questioned, catching Sumire waving arm demanding for attention.

Sumire held her head high, like always, with a snotty personality to go along with it. And none could be more perfect to fit such a drama queen role then Sumire Shoda.

"You can't actually mean what you said, I mean, '...her Alice is one of the best thus far,"? That's rubbish, If her Alice is so great I would like to witness it with my own eyes. And, as I'm sure, most of us are thinking the same thing."

Sumire spoke with sheer confidence, and maybe with a bit of envy. What she said spoke true, many of the students nodded in agreement with Sumire, also wondering how her Alice could be the best.

Narumi smiled and nodded, "Hm, what a coincidence, she's been waiting outside the classroom this whole time. Hina-can! Please come in!"

Narumi beckoned for the girl just outside the classroom door, and as obeyed, she walked into the class. Whisperes erupted once more, as the girl placed herself at Narumi's side. Her smile was soft, and brightened her childish features. Her large blonde curly locks fell just above her shoulders, and an abnormally sizeable pink bow fitting perfect in the back. Without much of a glance, you could just mistake her for a precious doll made from angelic hands and was given life by someone with the ability to give inanimate objects life. Her eyes were large, one a sparkling emerald green and the other a vibrant crimson. This just made her even more adorable.

Narumi placed his hand gently on the girls shoulder, "Now, Hina-chan, would you like to introduce yourself to the class?"

"Hai!" She said cheerfully, her voice filled with innocence.

She scanned the class with a cute smile on her face, waving a small hand to everyone."Konichiwa! My name Is Hinaichigo Jun! Im 10 years old and-"

"Narumi-sensei!" Sumire interrupted rudely, "This must be a misunderstanding! Look at her! She's most defiantly not ten! She's more like six!" The class began to conversate quietly to each other once more. Agreeing, once more, that Sumire could well be correct about this. Hinaichigo's remarkable smile was still intact as she stared childishly at Sumire. "Are? Who are you?"

Sumire chuckled devilishly, bringing a cocky hand to her mouth, "Why, I'm Sumire Shoda! And I'll have you know that I am Natsume's and Ruka's number one-"

"Hold on a minute!" Hinaichigo blurted, stopping Sumire from blabbering anymore, "Gomenasai! I wasn't paying any attention at all to what you were saying."

Sumire growled and contracted her fists," Why You!"

"Oh! And another thing! You should never judge someone by the way they look or what they have! Because to me, that's a big no-no!" Hinaichigo stated naive smile, waving a notty finger at Sumire. Some of the students chuckled at Sumire at how Hinaichigo mocked her with her finger.

"_T-That girl! Making a fool out of me!" _Sumire thought bitterly, slumping heatedly back in her chair.

"Well, then, looks like everyone seems familiar with Hinaichigo. I'll make my exit now then, Mr.Jinno should be here any minute. Bye everyone."

"Bye, Narumi-sensei." The class said dully as Narumi departed from the class.

The class remained silent as their eyes and attention were fully fixed on Hinaichigo Jun. (Except for, well, you know.)

"Eto...Where should I sit?" She wondered delectably out loud, brining a cute pout.

Hands from all over the classroom shot up for recognition, shouts and hollers flying everywhere.

"Sit next to me Hina-chan!"

"No! Sit next to me, please!"

Searching among the crowd of hand's she spotted a girl with chocolate brown hair ties back in pigtails and eyes, smiling giddily at HinaIchigo. HinaIchigo grinned widely, prancing down aisle towards the girl, her curls joining her with a bounce.

"Konichiwa! What's your name?" She chirped, beaming at the brunette.

She returned HinaIchigo's gesture with a smile of her own, "Konichiwa, I'm Sakura Mikan, nice to meet you!"

"...More like ugly...Ichigo-kara." A petulant voice mummbled from behind the girl.

To be Continued...

**

* * *

Authors note: Thanks you for those who've read my first story and chapter ever! Please post reviews if you want this story to continue, even though it wasn't very exciting...sorry! It will later on! Here are some quotes from the next chapter!**

**_Chapter two:_** **_He's her master?_**

"Gomenasai! Hyuuga-san! I didn't mean to,uh-"

"Shut up, Chibi, you going to pay for it one way or another..."

"Don't think you're off the hook just because you're broke.**_ I have other ways_**..."

"Unyuu!? I have to do what!?"


	2. He's Her Master?

1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gakuen Alice.

**Authors note: **_Hello, to all loyal readers. I'm so glad for those who reviewed my story You have inspired me to continue, And Im ever so grateful. I know I made a few grammatical errors in the previous one (I read my own story for once) and Im sorry for that, I should have known better. But I promise I will make no error this time Thank-You_

**_Previously:_ _Hinaichigo Jun has entered Alice academy , and thus far, all is good. She is greatly excepted by her fellow classmates considering her cute doll like features. However, In the midst of the crowd a certain person had stood out from the rest, Mikan Sakura._**

**

* * *

**

What Lies Beneath **An Alice**

_**Chapter two: He's Her Master?**_

"Nat-Stu-Me! For the last time," Mikan's complexion flushed, her russet eyes penetrating the _sleazball_ that mocked her so. Hinaichigo stared at Mikan as her anger arose, she couldn't help but gawk with an 'awe'. Her heart raced with a rush of excitement, something thrilling crawled inside her skin. "My name is **_NOT_** ichigo-kara! IT'S-!"

Two bullets zoomed pass Hinaichigo, grazing the top of her pink bow, and slamming directly into Mikan's thoughtless head. Hinaichgo could also recall hearing something automatically say "_Baka.Baka.Baka."_ as the bullets were carelessly fired. Then again, who else would fire so 'carelessly' at Mikan?

"Your being too loud; It's annoying and your obnoxious voice is disrupting my study time. Your so selfish, can't you have the decency to stay quite?" Hotaru Imai stated, fresh steam rising from the 'Baka Gun's' nuzzle. Her cold lilac eyes were firmly concentrated into the headache inducing pages of her math textbook. Hotaru placed the Baka Gun on top of her desk, ready to grab a hold of it and shoot some more mindless idiots like Mikan if necessary.

Mikan clutched the large bump slowly rising from her thick head, she winced, "Hotaru! You heartless fiend! Why do you always hit me!?"

Hotaru was quite for a moment before responding, "Because I can.." She replied flatly, "And idiots should never open their big mouths. Whatever comes out of it is complete nonsense; that's why."

"H-Hotaru!" Mikan creid, bashing her head into her desk along with an iron fist.

And there stood Hinaichigo, Sparkles in her eyes as her mind laid up on the 'Baka Gun'. She knew what this sensation was now, It was fun. Skipping to Hotaru's desk, she clapped her dainty hands together with extacy.

"Ne! Ima-San! Imai-San!" Hinaichigo sang, tugging at Hotaru's sleeve like a teething puppy.

"Nani...?"

"Can I borrow your Gun!? Onegai!"

"Iie, no one is allowed to use it, especially if their an idiot..." She replied to Hinaichigo's demand, not taking one glance away from her book.

Hinaichogio placed a tender finger above her lips, tilting her head to the side in complete thought, "Id-I-ot?" Her mind wondered as a picture of Mikan was displayed in front of her very eyes. '_Idiot' _She thought, _'Idiot'._ Snapping back to reality a big smile spread across her impish features. "It's okay, Imai-San! I'm not one of those idiots!" She giggled, snatching the Baka gun from Hotaru's desk. "Unyuu! What's this button!? Does it shoot if I press it?"

Hotaru was at that moment distracted from her book, alarmed by Hinaichigo's actions."Hinichigo? What are you-?"

"Hyiah!"

It was to late, Hinaichogio had 'absentmindedly' pressed the launch button on the Baka Gun. Everyone screamed in fright as multiple baka gun bullets glided through the air. Some students grabbed their science books and math books, shielding themselves from the painful rubber balls. While others hid under their desks or were to busy screaming to do anything. All except, Hinaichogio, who wailed in delight watching as each ball bounced off the walls, windows, and even kids. She clapped her hands childishly trying to chase after each zooming bullet. Until..

_**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**_

...The room turned cold as ice, and no one dared to speak. Even the harmless fly caught on the wall paused were it landed, keeping the silence as it should be.

"N-Natsume...?"A familiar blonde boy, accompanying Nastume, asked with mixed emotions. "Are you...alright?

Nastume Hyuuga, divided into the Dangerous Ability types, perched hotly at his desk. Three Baka bullets had pierced through his favorite comic book he was so enjoyably reading and smashed against his perfect face.

"Who...?" Was the only word he could muster, clearly enraged he was at the point were he himself couldn't form a correct sentence.

"Who...did it..?" He sneered, glaring up from his shredded magazine. His copper eyes flared underneath the shuck of raven hair, scanning the classroom with utter hatred building up inside.

Hinaichigo giggled, a wide grin plastered against her petite pink lips. She raised her hand instantly in the air, bouncing up and down in bliss. "Oh! Oh! Pick me! It was me! Hinaichigo Jun!

"H-Hinaichigo...!" Mikan called with concern, hoping Nastume wouldn't harm her In anyway possible. Nastume arouse from his seat, his eyes hidden in the shadows of his black hair. Mikan instantly took notice of this and glided to Hinaichigo's side. Slapping a hand over her blabbering mouth as Nastume approached the two girls.

"No! Um, Hinaichigo didn't hit you! It was me! Yeah! Ha! That was pay back for calling me Polka-dot's and Igicho-Kara for all this time" Mikan breathed, feeling Hinaichigo lips squirm under her hand.

"Buff! I diff iff's! Meh! Meh! I winffs! Noff herff!" Hinaichigo's muffled voice squealed as she effortlessly tried to pry Mikans hand away.

Nastume stayed silent, continuing to approach the childish blonde who was stupid enough to toy with him. Mikan hurriedly spoke more, "Eto! Ano! R-Ruka-pyon!" She called out to Natsume's best friend who sat minding his own business. "Right, I was the one who hit Nastume! Right!?"

Ruka stared blankly at Mikan for a moment before averting his blue eyes down at the floor, not wanting to meddle with the situation. Mikan's jaw dropped, she knew there was nothing else she could do. She glanced pathetically at Hotaru who was also uncaring of the situation, just glad her Baka Gun was placed at her desk.

"No! She was lying! It was me!" Hinaichigo spoke, ripping Mikan's hand from her mouth.

The class became dead still again. Waiting for Nastume Hyuuga to finally snap. And he did. His right hand launched at Hinaichigo, grasping one large blonde curl and harshly pulling at it.

"Itai!" She whined, feeling the unbearable pain of hair pulling.

The classroom still quite as ever watched as the complaining Hinaichigo was forcefully being dragged out of the classroom by Natsume with a firm grip of her hair. The classroom door slammed shut, and both Hinaichigo and Nastume were gone.

"Do you think...she'll be okay.?" A student questioned in fright.

"I don't even think she'll even be alive by the time Nastume's through with her..." Another one answered.

And yet, everyone was thinking the same thought, "What's going to happen to her...?"

_**

* * *

**_

Outside of Class 1-B

"Ouchie,Ouchie,Ouchie.." Hinaichigo moaned in pain, after just being thrown into the corridor wall. She looked at the perpetrator that crudely pushed her- Nastume Hyuuga. Hinaichigo stared bewildered at Natsume's resentful form, truly unknowingly why he was so annoyed by her. She smiled, "Unyuu!? Do I get a prize now!? Hitting you In the face three times in a row must mean I get a **_HUGE _**prize! Ne, Ne? Is it a stuffed bear? Neko? Bunny? Li-"

"Shut Up!" Nastume growled, punching a piece of the wall just barely an inch away from her rosy cheek.

Hinaichigo peered down at Natsume's fist just beside her right temple from the corner of her emerald crimson orbs, Her features were wide with shock. "Unyuu! You missed!? But, I was right here! You must have pretty bad eyesight, Ya'know! You need glass's or-Are!?"

Hinaichigo titlted her head up to view all of Nastume's fine aspects. Her head only reached up to his shoulders, confirming the fact that she was definitely petite for her age. Her large eyes examined quietly past his harsh features; His glaring eyes and gritting teeth. It was then she noticed a bruise visible on Nastume's forehead. Hinaichigo gasped, she hadn't contemplated that she could of possibly hurt him in anyway. A wave of guilt washed over her, knowing very well she had done something very rash. She became frantic,

"Unyuu! Hyuuga-san! Are you okay!? You got a big boo-boo! Does it hurt!?" Hinaichigo pestered, similar to a child begging to be taken to the candy store. Her puny hand reached to touch the black and blue dot in the middle of his forehead. Instinctively, Natsume snatched Hinaichigo's hand and pinned it firmly above her head.

"Don't you even **_dare_** try to touch me ever again...!" He spat, "Or I'll burn your hands off..."

"Gomenasia! Hyuuga-san! I didn't mean to uh-"

"Shut up, Chibi, your going to pay for it one way or another.." He hissed, tightning his grip on her.

Hinaichigo cocked her head to the side, "Pay? for what..?" She asked innocently.

Nustume trembled with irritation, how could one girl be so stupid? Naive, and more importantly, forgetful. Without saying a single word, Nastume reached inside his short pockets and took out his torn magazine. Hinaichigo shrieked, as the magazine smacked against her face and slid to the ground. Rubbing her cheery face, she glanced down at it and automatically realized what she had to pay for.

"Unyuu?" She inquired with a blink, "But, I don't have any money! Hinaichigo can't pay for this! So...Bye-Bye!"

Hinaichigo struggled under Nastume's clutch and the more she fought the harder he clenched. She panted lightly, already tired of wrestling Nastume and his unbeatable wrath.

"Don't think you're off the hook just because you're broke. **_I have other ways_**..." That malicious glint in his eyes was brighter than even before. He had ill intentions, anybody would of guessed, anybody _but _Hinaihcigo Jun.

* * *

"..."

"Unyuu!? I have to do what!?" She peeped loudly, beffudled by the demand Nastume insisted on her.

"...Become my servant..."

"UNYUU!?"

**

* * *

Authors Note: _Thanks for reading! Stay toned for the next chapter! RxR if you want!_**

_**Chapter three: HinaIchigo's First Week On The Job!**_

"Oi! Chibi.."

"Hai! Hyuuga-sama!?"

"No, this is what I have a servant for. Otherwise she would be useless..."

"Iie!! Don't! Hyuuga-sama! Onegai! Onegai!"


End file.
